


Ignorance is Bliss

by thaliachaunacy (thalialunacy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thaliachaunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the five words, where Draco is hiding everything from Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted on the Smutty Project--I think I wrote it for The Smutty Classroom, but have no memory as to the circumstances--and when that site went away, the story fell through the cracks. That means it's from around 2005, possibly earlier. Hell if I know.
> 
> Actual notes: inspired by ‘Real Men’ as performed by Tori Amos (I still think of Ron and Draco every damn time I hear that song, too); contains quotes from 'Swan Dive' by Ani Difranco.

**Right there.**

You have no idea, do you?

That’s all right, I suppose. One must be careful with power in times such as these.

And you knowing what I know would be dangerous power indeed.

 **Yes, there.**

Even Granger isn’t sure which side I’m on, although that’s less of a feat than it sounds. She only sees the violence anymore, the mindless hatred from every direction out of which no sense can be made, and she clings to Potter like he’s the only hope.

I know about that, too, you see.

They’ve been trying to keep it secret, mostly from you I suppose, but you are already so far entangled in your own disloyalties that they needn’t bother. You would only assume it a lie. As you assume of all our whispered oaths have been.

 **Harder.**

Your sister knows.

Hardly a bother, however, since she’s dead. Something else of which you are not aware, and that nearly strikes pity in my heart.

 **Almost.**

Potter thinks he knows. Thinks he’s had me all mapped out for months now, navigating the twists with assumptive ease, when really I’m the one mapping him out. Laying him out.

As you’ve been letting me lay you out.

 **Please...**

 _It’s like satin, his skin. I dunno what I expected, probably skin like my own, rough and reddened, but even in the midst of war his is soft and smooth like the cream Mum used to put out at breakfast._

 _I run my tongue up one pale set of ribs. Tastes nothing like cream. Tastes nothing like anything, really. Or perhaps it’s something I can’t taste. I dab at his waist, skidding over his abdomen and dipping into his bellybutton. He hates that so I do it again. His trim nails dig into my shoulder and I make a face into his skin. Who knew that could hurt so bloody much?_

 _He did, I see as he smirks at my wince. Right, then. If this is how it is to be played tonight, then this is how I will play._

 _Cataloguing his skin with my mouth, my tongue trails down to his hip bones and I feel him twitch reflexively. I find his hands with mine and push them down into the tattered mattress, muttering a spell that will keep them there. My body weighs on his legs and renders him helpless. Just where he hates to be._

 _His eyes flash, cold steel, but I don’t acknowledge it, instead winding my tongue down the trail of hair from his navel, weaving back and forth amongst the only roughness on his body. I feel tremours he’s trying to suppress, and his skin becomes warm despite his protestant silence._

 _Finally, I cradle the softest, warmest part of him in my hands. It feels like a baby bird fallen from the nest. He claws at my shoulder as I run my tongue down the length of it. I can hear his breathing become carefully even. I can feel his cock harden under my tongue as I lick up again, pausing to attend to a particular spot of skin._

Right there.

 _This, I think, is something I understand._

 _His body is simple, I contemplate as I envelope the head with my mouth. Simple, smooth, navigable. I can feel his form tensed beneath me, from the curl of his toes to cords in his neck. My hand wanders across skin, through tangles of hair, to press him apart and press against his warm hole._

Yes, there.

 _His body accepts my finger, holding me tightly within him as my tongue swirls around silky skin. He shudders, his hips pushing into the air, and I smile faintly. I can play this game and win._

Harder.

 _A whispered spell and one finger becomes two. Licks become suction and I hear a moan rumble in his body. He pushes against my mouth despite himself, biting his lip until it pales then trickles with blood._

Almost.

 _His cock slides in and out of my mouth as my fingers slide in and out of him, but I try not to think about it too much. I just lose myself in the motions, soothing aches even as I cause more._

 _  
**Please...**   
_

It wouldn’t honestly be that hard to figure out, if only you paid attention. But you don’t, do you? You only see questions, blinding and endless as the life before you.

So you come to me, and I make it bearable. And you will never know otherwise.


End file.
